This application is a continuation of PCT/AU99/00986, filed Nov. 9, 1999.
This invention relates to worker safety. In particular, this invention relates to a safety apparatus for enhancing worker safety, a kit for a safety apparatus for enhancing worker safety, an anchor member of a safety apparatus for enhancing worker safety, a structural assembly and a method of enhancing worker safety.
Construction workers are often in a position in which they work at elevated locations. It is well known for such workers to utilise various safety arrangements in order to prevent death or injury.
An example of such an arrangement is where the worker is attached to part of a structure via a suitable harness and safety line. This can result in a substantial amount of inconvenience and aggravation for the worker. A particular problem which occurs is that the safety line often becomes entangled and generally obstructive.
As a result, many construction workers are loath to use such safety equipment. Furthermore, the obstructions and entanglements themselves create dangerous working conditions.
It is to be appreciated that it would be desirable for a means to be provided whereby these problems are overcome.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a safety apparatus for enhancing worker safety, the apparatus including,
a support arrangement that is locatable proximate a hazardous working area; and
a connecting arrangement that defines at least one pair of opposed connecting points, the connecting points of the, or each, pair being positioned on opposed sides of the hazardous area so that a line connecting the points spans the hazardous area.
The support arrangement may be mountable on a structure that defines the hazardous working area.
The support arrangement may include at least two support posts that are mounted on an overhead structure to extend upwardly from the overhead structure. In particular, a number of support posts may be mounted on the overhead structure such that a network of safety lines can be positioned above the overhead structure.
Each support post may include a rod that has a base fixed to a lower end thereof. The base may include a base plate and stablising web members. The base plate and the web members may be fixed to the lower end of the rod.
The safety apparatus may include a number of fastening arrangements to permit each support post to be fastened to a beam of the overhead structure. Each fastening arrangement may be in the form of a clamping device to permit each base to be clamped to the beam.
The connecting arrangement may include a connecting formation positioned on an upper end of each rod. Each connecting formation may be configured to permit at least one line to be attached to each connecting formation.
Each connecting formation may be in the form of a number of projections extending laterally from the upper end of each rod. Each projection may have an opening defined therein to permit an end of a line to be connected to each projection.
Each support post may be of sufficient length to facilitate movement of workers beneath safety lines connected between the support posts.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided an anchor member for a safety apparatus for enhancing worker safety, the anchor member including
an elongate support post that has a lower end that is fastenable to a structure so that the support post extends upwardly from the structure, in use; and
a connecting arrangement positioned at an upper end of the support post to permit an end of a safety line to be connected to the support post.
A base may be fixed to the lower end of the support post, the base being fastenable to the structure. The base may include a base plate that is fixed to the lower end of the support post.
The anchor member may be substantially the same as that of the anchor member of the first aspect of the invention.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a kit for a safety apparatus for enhancing worker safety, the kit including
at least two support posts that are mountable on a structure that defines a hazardous working area to extend upwardly from the support structure; and
a connecting arrangement that is positioned on each support post to permit an end of the safety line to be connected to each support post so that the safety line spans the hazardous area.
The support posts and the connecting arrangements of the kit may be those described in the first aspect of the invention.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a structural assembly which includes
a structure having an overhead portion that defines a hazardous working area;
a support arrangement that is mounted on the overhead portion of the structure at least proximate the hazardous working area; and
a connecting arrangement that defines at least one part of opposed connecting points, the connecting points of the, or each, pair being positioned on opposed sides of the hazardous area so that a line connecting the points spans the hazardous area.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of enhancing worker safety, the method including the steps of
mounting a support arrangement having a connecting arrangement that defines at least one pair of opposed connecting points, so that a connecting point is positioned on each side of a hazardous area defined by the support arrangement.
The method may include connecting an end of a safety line to each respective connecting point so that at least one safety line spans the hazardous area.
The method may further include mounting a number of support posts on the overhead portion of the structure, each support post defining at least one connecting point.
Each support post may be detachably mounted to the overhead portion of the structure. Thus, each support post may be removed from the structure after use.
Instead, the support posts may be permanently mounted on the overhead portion of the structure. Thus, the support posts can form an integral part of a finished structure.